Rainbow dash's big secret
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: What happens when the girls find out Rainbow's a double D Cup instead of flat chested like she told them? and what happens when the girls figure out she's got the 'hot's' for Ben. will the new bust size help her win Ben's heart or will it backfire?
1. Rainbow's secrets

**Rainbow Dash's Big Love Secret**

Thanks goes to Rainbowkittens1234 for giving me this idea. Rainbowkittens1234 if you're reading this i thank you.

 **Chapter 1:** realizing love

Rainbow Dash felt something nudge the side of her face as she laid asleep in her bed. She tried to swipe it away sleepily, then rolling over. It stopped, and she grinned in her sleep before sighing in content. She frowned as the nudging began again and groaned. "Tank, stop. What the heck do you want anyway?" She asked, her eyes still closed and her voice groggy.

The tortoise nipped her nose. The athlete shot up. "WHAT?!" She shouted as she held her nose. She glared at him. He sent her an apologetic look but nudged her towards the Wonderbolt clock on her dresser. She looked at it and groaned. "Crap! Twilight and the others including Ben*Blushes* will be here in twenty minutes!" She jumped up, tripping over her sheets and landing on her stomach. Mumbling, Dash got up and grabbed her towel before getting into the shower.

As she washed herself she thought about what she was going to do today. The girls wanted her to come with them to the pool, but she only agreed to go with them if Ben came along which he agreed. She then happily agreed when they told her Ben was coming, but there was one problem. Two, actually. and those problems were literally staring her right in the face. Rainbow Dash never complained about anything. Well, except for losing and having to do boring work. But if she was going to complain about anything, it would be her boobs.

Rainbow, for an athlete (like Ben) was exceptionally gifted in the bust area. Very,Very gifted. Double D gifted. And while it honestly wasn't a problem in itself, it was causing her problems with her friends. She didn't want them to know especially Ben, because she felt it didn't fit her personality. Athletic girls weren't very busty right? They were usually flat chested.

She rolled her eyes, putting shampoo in her rainbow hair. That's, at least, what she thought. Until she was in school with Ben and Fluttershy one day and she blew up. She was thirteen when it happened. Such an early age to be even thinking about such a thing, but it happened then. She had been out of school for a week, making Fluttershy and Ben worried sick about her.

Her mother told her she was going through puberty. Something she was just learning about and utterly confused with. She had always been a tomboy, a rough and tough girl who never minded any dirt. She liked to hang around the boys in her class a lot, but mostly she hung around with Ben, because she felt she could identify with them more then the girls; with the exception of Fluttershy, of course. They mostly had short hair like she did and liked to play sports like she did. So for her to suddenly grow breasts and hips... it was... unsettling.

Her mother thought nothing of it but to her it was everything. To keep her tough girl image she started binding her breasts and wearing baggy clothes. It furthered everyone's expectations of who she was and kept her reputation intact.

Now, at the age of nineteen, she was getting wary of it. It used to be just her and Fluttershy, and she was easy to keep anything from. But now she had the others. And as much as she appreciated them, they were making it harder for her to hide both her secrets.

Sighing, Rainbow got out of the shower and dried herself, before throwing on her cropped blue sweatpants then grabbing the medical bandage tape off her dresser. She wrapped it around her breasts until she was satisfied with how they looked. She threw her swim shorts and her surf shirt in her bag before going to put her shirt on. As she got the fabric over her head she failed to hear the door to her room open.

"Hey, Rainbow- Whoa Daddy!" Pinkie said surprised, standing in the doorway with the other girls behind her with curious looks on their faces.

Rainbow froze. Why didn't she think that they were going to come up and not wait for her downstairs? "What the- Can't you guys knock!?" Rainbow demanded blushing as she hastily pulled her shirt down.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized. "Pinkie needed to borrow some sunscreen from you. Was that...medical tape around your chest?" she asked.

"N-No! No it isn't!" Rainbow insisted.

"Only girls who want to hide their breasts from others bind their chests. "Do you... you know... have a big chest?" Twilight persists.

Rainbow gulped. She had two choices. She could either tell the truth, or she could lie. And she wasn't exactly in a position to do the latter. She sighed. "Yeah. I do. I'm not flat chested at all."

"What!?" Applejack barked.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy mumbles.

"Interesting..." Twilight says.

"D-Cup Dashie! D-Dash!" Pinkie giggled uncontrollably. "Sonic Rainboobs! Roy G. Big!" She adds falling onto the floor.

"This is unacceptable!" Rarity huffs. "I thought i was the only voluptuous one!"

Rainbow raises a brow. This was their reactions? She's been deceiving them this whole time and this is how they react?

The girls just stared at her. Rarity stomped her foot. "Stop staring at her! She's not supposed to be the physically gorgeous one! I am! I will not have a competitor! Rainbow Dash, you keep those things hidden! I order you!"

Rainbow Dash gave her a look. Was she serious?

"Rainbow... why didn't you tell us?" Twilight asks, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Because having a big chest and being an athlete don't mix. Icant run with these things anyway." Dash responded.

"Excuse me? Ah've been working 'round the farm with mine since Ah was fourteen. You've got no excuse, RD." Applejack scolds.

Rainbow Dash knew Applejack was right. Applejack was one of the bustiest girls in the group. Behind Rarity, of course. And she didn't let that stop her from getting her chores on the farm done. It also didn't stop the guys in town from looking at her as she passed.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "But we're going to the pool. I don't want everyone to see me like this. It'll make them think i got implants or something."

"Just tell the truth!" Pinkie pipes.

"It's not that easy, Pinkie." Fluttershy says. "She's been telling people she's been flat chested her whole life. And for her to suddenly not be... it looks very suspicious."

"So stun them! Make them so shocked that they'll forget you didn't even tell them!" Pinkie shouted, making wild had gestures.

"With what?! I don't own a bikini!"

Twilight taps Rarity. The fashionista doesn't respond. Twilight slaps her arm, glaring at her.

"Alright, alright! I'll, I'll see what i can do!" She yells.

The group heads over to the Carousel Boutique, Rainbow reluctantly letting Rarity take measurements of her.

"Give me a second darling, and i'll have something right out for you." The seamstress says before commanding her to sit in the waiting room with the others. She sat there for about twenty minutes before Rarity had called her back in.

Applejack sighed. "Ah don't know why, but Ah have a bad feeling about this." She waited until Dash had left to say anything.

Twilight gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, Rainbow isn't very... girly." Applejack finished. She was trying to search for the right word but there wasn't really any other way to say it.

"Well we know that, silly!" Pinkie bubbled, kicking her feet like a small child.

"N-No, that's not what Ah meant. Ah mean she might not understand-"

"She is finished!" Rarity announced. Her red work glasses were atop her head and the measuring tape she had been using was laced around her neck. She made a grand gesture with her arms as Rainbow Dash inched out sheepishly in a very revealing bikini.

It was a charming two piece, with rainbow stripes on both the bottoms and the top. Her initials were sewed on the top, but definitely not taking away from her now completely visible cleavage.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack said, whistling.

"Jesus, Dashie! You're giving me a heart attack!" Pinkie joked.

Fluttershy squeaked.

Twilight gasped. "Oh, Rainbow Dash! The boys will be all over you!, especially Ben."

Rainbow blushed dark crimson "Wha? How did you know i like him?" Rainbow blurted out and immediately covered her mouth with her hands and said. "Uh oh."

"I knew it! I knew you liked him." Pinkie shouted out while rolling on the floor.

"Let's get going girls!" Rarity said, clapping her hands. "I want to get a good tanning spot!"

"You? Tannin'? That's funny because every time we come back you look redder than a ripe farm tomato." Applejack smirked.

"A girl can dream, can't see? Not everyone can have a natural tan like you, Applejack." Rarity quipped sticking her nose up in the air.

"I'm glad you've noticed." Applejack said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Rarity blushed before mumbling something under her breath as she gathered her things.

Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy were already outside as Rarity and Applejack stepped out. They were waiting now on Rainbow Dash, who was beginning to have second thoughts.

"I can't go to the pool like this." She mumbled. "They'll laugh. I just know it." She was pacing back and forth. Her ponytail bobbing as she walked.

Rarity honked her horn. That meant the rest of the girls were in the car. Rainbow Dash sighed before getting her backpack off the floor and walking out the door. Whatever shred of dignity she had left, was left behind at the boutique.


	2. facing the consequences

**Previously on Rainbow dash's big secret:**

Twilight gasped. "Oh, Rainbow Dash! The boys will be all over you!, espesically Ben."

Rainbow blushed dark crimson "Wha? How did you know i like him?" Rainbow blurted out and immediatly covered her mouth with her hands and said. "Uh oh."

"I knew it! I knew you liked him." Pinkie shouted out while rolling on the floor.

"Let's get going girls!" Rarity said, clapping her hands. "I want to get a good tanning spot!"

"You? Tannin'? That's funny because every time we come back you look redder than a ripe farm tomato." Applejack smirked.

"A girl can dream, can't see? Not everyone can have a natural tan like you, Applejack." Rarity quipped sticking her nose up in the air.

"I'm glad you've noticed." Applejack said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Rarity blushedd before mumbling something under her breath as she gathered her things.

Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy were already outside as Rarity and Applejack stepped out. They were waiting now on Rainbow Dash, who was beginning to have second thoughts.

"I can't go to the pool like this." She mumbled. "They'll laugh. I just know it." She was pacing back and forth. Her ponytail bobbing as she walked.

Rarity honked her horn. That meant the rest of the girls were in the car. Rainbow Dash sighed before getting her backpack off the floor and walking out the door. Whatever shred of dignity she had left, was left behind at the boutique.

 **Chapter 2: Facing the consequences**

When they finally made it to Ponyville Rec, the girls peeled off their towels and laid them out before diving into the pool. Rarity walked right past Pinkie, Twilight and Applejack, joining Fluttershy who was sitting on a lounge chair.

Rarity laid out as she put on her sun hat and her sunglasses before turning to the shy girl. "Fluttershy, dear, why don't you join them?" She asked nodding to the three in the water as Twilight dunked Pinkie under before being picked up by Applejack who dropped her on her back with a splash.

"O-Oh, that's okay. I'm not really much of a swimmer." She responded, drawing her knees in up to her chin. She didn't like interacting with other people outside her group of friends. Getting in the pool would mean people she didn't know talking to her and it would take a severe toll on her social anxiety. Though, what they were doing did look fun.

Rainbow Dash stood timidly at the edge, her towel wrapped around herself protectively. "I-I don't know about this, guys." She whispered.

"It's a hundred degrees, Rainbow Dash. If you don't get in here you'll pass out." Twilight told her friend.

"Yeah! C'mon Dashie! The water's great!" Pinkie giggled, splashing.

Rainbow shook her head, "No!" She whispered, glancing over to where some of her guy friends were hanging out. "They'll see me! and where's Ben?" She said while the others smirked since they all saw Ben coming up behind her.

"BOO!" Ben yelled while pushing Rainbow Dash into the pool.

"YAHHH!" Rainbow yelled followed by a big splash. While the others laughed.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEN!" she yelled when she resurfaced "What was that for?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. But you did ask where i was so i thought i would show you." Ben said smirking.

"idiot!" was all Rainbow could say.

"Oh and one more thing, GIRLS!" Ben yelled.

"Ya what is it?" They all asked looking up to see Ben on the big diving board.

"CANNONBALL!" Ben yelled jumping off making a very big splash that even soaked Rarity and Fluttershy.

"SHOW OFF!" Rainbow shouted.

"Opps sorry Fluttershy, sorry Rarity my bad." Ben said guiltily.

"You better be mister." Rarity said.

"I am! Now back to business." Ben said as he disappeared under the water all the girls except Rainbow saw that he was heading towards Rainbow Dash.

"Er, Rainbow..." Twilight said.

"Ya what is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Er, you might want to-" Twilight started but was cut off by Rainbow screaming out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Ben put me down now!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What's that you say? you want me to put you down?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"YES! NOW DO IT!" Rainbow told him.

"You want me to put you down well okay, if you say so." Ben said as he dropped down on his back with rainbow on his shoulders.

"Ben!" She shouted, blushing. Angrily, Rainbow got back out of the pool only to bump into her friend Puck Shot. "Gah!"

He looked up at her. "Uh. sorry- Dash?" He asked, looking her up and down.

This is exactly why she didn't want to do this. Because this was going to be the reaction she was going to get. "Yeah, it's me." She sighs on defeat.

"Wow, you look," he paused, "Great."

She blushed a little. "Yeah, i guess."

"Where'd you get the boobs through?" Another friend of hers who had overheard, Snowflake, asked, smirking.

She grimaced. Of course they wouldn't think they were real.

"My body, Because they're mine." She huffed, crossing her arms.

She swore she could have seen their jaws drop.

"You sure you didn't have Twilight do some sexy spell on you?" Puck asked.

Dash stomped her foot, catching the attention of Ben. "So, what? I can't be sexy all on my own?"

"Well, no. you're Rainbow Dash. The like, least sexiest girl we know." Snowflake told her.

"Ahem!" Ben coughed getting there attention.

"What do you want alien boy?" Snowflake asked.

"I'm gonna' let the whole alien boy thing slide this time and not bust you're butt, but only if you stop hurting my bestfriends feelings, You got that Snowy powy?" Ben said smirking.

"Oh, you got BURNED." Puck said.

"Come on Rainbow." Ben said offering her his hand, she took it while blushing.

Ben sat Rainbow down next to Rarity in a lounge chair, with her arms folded as Ben jumped back into the pool splashing Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie in the process.

Rarity put down her romance novel to look at her. "Rainbow, darling, what seems to be the matter?"

"I'm sexy right?" Rainbow asked swiveling around.

"Gah, um, may i ask where this is coming from?" Rarity's eyebrow furrow.

"They said i was the least sexiest girl they know!" Dash blurted out while pointing towards, groaning in frustration.

"Oh my. That's terrible. Well if it makes you feel better, i think you're pretty cute." Fluttershy offered.

"That doesn't help at all!" She wailed.

"Wait, do you even like, like, one of these boys?" Rarity asked.

"There's only one." Rainbow said bluntly looking over to see Ben dunking Pinkie under the water with her on his shoulders with her shouting "Again again again!"

"Well then i suggest you talk to the one you love and ask them whether they think you're sexy or not, don't you?" Rarity asked.

"Now that's thinkin'." Applejack said, as she walked up to them. "Ah hang out with MAc and his boys all the time. They all think Ah'm a pretty good catch."

"That's because you're hot! You've got a nice tan toned body! And blonde hair! And an accent! Guys like accents!" The athlete says pointing to her.

"Well you've got about half of those things! You just gotta use it to your advantage! And not all boys like accents." Applejack said pointing to Ben for the last part.

"As much as i'd hate to admit it, Applejack is right. Even though i think having an accent really doesn't change anything." Rarity says shifting her glasses to the top of her head. "Sexy doesn't have one definition, Rainbow Dash. Every man finds something sexy."

"I don't get it." She states.

"For example, some boys love a southern girl like Applejack. Or a cute introverted bookworm like Twilight. A lot go for the cute shy girls like Fluttershy." Rarity explains.

"What about you?" Dash asked, looking at her.

"I? I date men, not boys." The seamstress answers naughtily. "There is no other type of me. That's why i am a rarity." She cuckled at her own joke.

AJ and Dash both went "Blech."

"Darling if you want to grab a man's attention you have to be assertive. Make him want to want you." Rarity advises.

Rainbow thinks for a moment, before she was interrupted by Twilight and Pinkie screaming with laughter both screaming, "Ben! Stop!"

The four turn to see the two girls still in the water, Ben having a laugh with the two girls splashing them with water.

"And It would also seem he has taken a liking to you Rainbow so what are you going to do?" Applejack asked Rainbow.

She was jealous of the attention Applejack Would get for wearing her short shorts. She was jealous of how the boys would tell Twilight she was cute. She was jealous of the attention Pinkie got for her bouncing boobs. She was jealous of Rarity, for the way she made it look so easy to be so sensual. She was jealous of Fluttershy, jealous of the fact that guys would come up to her and tell her how she was so adorable even though it scared the hell out of her when they did that.

She. Was. Jealous.

She had always been the sporty spunky tomboy and she was beginning to realize that binding her boobs wasn't helping her, but hurting her. She was so obsessed with following the stigma she had set for herself, that others had set for her that she forgot that maybe, just maybe there was a side of her that wanted to be girly for once.

And it scared her. Because it went against everything she had ever built herself up to be. And that was truly scary.

"I-I want to be flirty for once." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Twilight asked coming over to dry herself off.

"I want Ben to be all over me." Dash said looking at the ground.

"You didn't have to say it, Dashie! we could see it on your face!" Pinkie giggled.

"You what?!" She demanded.

Applejack laughed. "Yer about as good at hidin' your emotions as Twilight is."

"Hey!" The librarian shouts.

"You should have simply asked for out help, darling. We all know how much it bugs you."

"So what do i do?" Rainbow asked, defeated.

You give 'em a show!" Applejack tells her.

"What's the worst the could happen?" Pinkie asked.

"That's usually what people say before something bad does happen." Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea!" Pinkie shouted before pushing Rainbow into the pool for a second time.

"Pinkie what-" Before she could finish the sentence she was in the pool once again. She surfaced after a minute, coughing and hacking. "What the hell, Pinkie Pie?!" She groaned as she pulled herself out.

She hardly noticed that her two friends had watched the whole thing and had seen her get out. They couldn't help but notice that the water made her tan latin skin shine sexily and stick to her newly freed chest, drawing attention to them.

"No need to thank me!" Pinkie said smirking.

Dash glared at her while she started drying herself off. "Thank you? thank you for wha-"

But before she could finish the sentence a very loud "CANNONBALL!" echoed across the room followed with a big splash soaking Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash who didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Hey i just dried my self off!" they both said.

"Er, if i said Sorry would it help?" Ben asked.

"No!" Pinkie and Rainbow yelled jumping back in the water before splashing Ben with a faceful of water, which he then returned but at the same time accidentally splashing the girls who were now drying themselves off in the process. Each one of the girls sent Ben annoyed looks.

"Uh oh." Was all Ben could say before most of the girls jumped at him but failed since he just disappeared under the surface, and reappeared behind Applejack and Twilight.

"Applejack. Twilight behind you." Rarity said.

They both turned just in time to get a face full of water throw at them by Ben."Can't get me!" Ben yelled as he dove back underwater.

"What ever." Rainbow said as she got out of the pool. (again)

"Hey, Dash?"

Rainbow turned around to see her two best guy friends. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Puck and Snowflake shared a look.

"W-We just wanted to tell you that you're like, hot." Puck said.

"Like, really hot." Snowflake agreed.

Rainbow's mouth dropped and she twisted to see the rest of the gangs reactions. The girls were grinning, and made hand movements gesturing her to say something, but Ben looked a bit sad for some reason (i'll give you one guess and it's got to do with love). She faced them and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked smugly.

The boys in front of her fumbled for the words, but winded up being stuttering messes as she ran her fingers seductively over her wet skin.

"We want you to hang out with us!" Puck finally got out as Snowflake nodded eagerly.

Rainbow was beginning to enjoy this new power she had. "Sorry guys, but i'm hanging out with my gang today." She flashed them her winning smile before rejoining the group.

"Way to go Dash!" Pinkie and Twilight cheered.

"Now that's my girl!" Applejack said fist bumping her.

"Whoo hoo!" Fluttershy whispered.

"I really didn't think it would work but Pinkie you're a genius!" Rainbow told her.

Pinkie fluffed her hair. "Hehe! Yeah i know!"

Everyone laughed as they all came together for a group hug.

"Have i missed anything?" Ben asked them since he had been getting changed for the last 5 minutes.

"Not much but Rainbow might want to have a chat with you later." Twilight said smirking as Rainbow just blushed.

"So! How shall we celebrate this momentous occasion?" Rarity asked as they pulled apart.

... _5 minutes later_...

The girls began to think before a familiar tune filled their ears.

"Ice cream!" Pinkie shouted as she made a beeline for the truck.

Rainbow raced after her. "I'll get there before you!" they said at the same time.

Pinkie laughed. "Not if i get there first!"

Twilight bounded after her shouting, "Wait, wait, for me!"

Fluttershy followed after, whispering "Oh my, Oh my, Oh my!"

Applejack and Rarity stayed behind, laughing.

"After all that she's still up for being the rough and tough girl she is. That's your friend, Ben, Applejack." Rarity teased.

"She's your friend too." Applejack responded.

"Well you can't blame her really-" Ben started, but was stopped by Applejack laughing.

Ben and Rarity gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Honey, these boobs aren't as streamline as you think." Applejack chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"These boobs ain't made for runnin'. Especially without a bra on. Ah give 'er about a minute before she starts screaming." Applejack explained, her face cracking into a smile.

"To much info AJ, to much info." Ben said looking at the ground.

Rarity opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a certain raspy voice in the distance.

"Ah! My chest's on fire!" Rainbow yelled.

"Told ya' so." Applejack said proudly.


End file.
